


Realizations and Contemplations

by rivernightshade21



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivernightshade21/pseuds/rivernightshade21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle think about their relationship and what it means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I do not in any form claim them as my own.

Night had already fallen by the time she left the institute. The moon is full and shines like glitter. She likes the moon. The moon is a constant in her life, the only thing that never changes. Since she found out about who she really is, her life has been one escapade after another. Of course she loves her life and would never want to change it. She has a girlfriend, the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood, who she loves and who loves her back. She has found a brother that she never knew she had, even if he is evil. Her family has grown by a lot. Before she only had her mother Joselyn, pseudo father Luke, and bestfriend Simon. She was happy, but now she is even happier. She has always had a family and her friends, but now she has an identity. Yes Clary Fray knows her identity.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a warm. The warmth she feels comes from inside her. Her skin feels like the sun is shining directly on her. Though she knows where the warmth is coming from. The way her skin blazes makes it feel like hands are still on her. Small, delicate hands that have the precision and skill that only comes from artistic abilities. Yes those hands leave trails of fire in their wake every time they touch her. She loves those hands. She loves the eyes that look like emeralds. She loves the body that curves and molds with hers. She loves her girlfriend, which is a scary thing, as she has always been an independent person. The person who relied only on herself for everything. The person that everyone loves while she loves no one. No one that is, besides her mother and brothers. But that's changed, before her life changed she was just a girl who loved her family and killing demons. Now she is a girl in love with a girl that has fiery hands and eyes like emeralds. Yes Isabelle Lightwood is in love.


End file.
